


no place i'd rather be

by rocketpunch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Makeup, Nail Polish, Polyamory, brief reference to the fact that hyunjin has iay era hair, in my mind they all do, no one can say no to jeongin, that's all this is honestly, woojin gets two (2) jisung kisses bc deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpunch/pseuds/rocketpunch
Summary: woojin had plans although not many and he was sure staying inside half past four while jeongin painted his nails was not apart of them.





	no place i'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> the ending here is v lack luster n not my best work but i'm trying to get in the habit of finishing prompts i have rather than leaving them to rot in my notes forever... so this is a start? i guess??
> 
> also this was supposed to be a jeongin centric fic before woojin hours kicked in at 1k words so now it's nearly three times it's intended length n more so about ot9 dynamics than anything. maybe one day i'll make a collection of poly skz one shots :0

Woojin had things he wanted to do today. Truth be told it wasn't much, only going to the post office to pick up the package he keeps forgetting about and maybe do some grocery shopping since it was still earlier in the day.

He couldn't do the latter alone, which is why Jisung was supposed to go with him, but with his half complete cut crease it was clear he'd fallen victim to Jeongin's famous puppy eyes all the same.

"White or pink?" Two nail polish bottles of the aforementioned colors are shoved into his line of vision, and rather than saying anything Woojin nods his head in the general left direction. Jeongin hums in approval at the choice, smacking the bottom of the bottle against his hand for reason's Woojin isn't sure of. He's new to all of this, really - all of the boys were very much aware of Jeongin's interests but it was only recently that he'd taken it upon himself to want to learn a bit more about them.

While today wasn't the exact one he planned on setting aside to do so, the ever prominent stars in Jeongin's eyes and his wide cheeked, dimpled smile made him not mind in the slightest. He loves that he - along with Jisung, can't forget that trouper - are the cause of this happiness, however small or short lived it may be.

Jeongin takes the striping tape Jisung had been sizing appropriately for him, accidentally bumping his knees on the table in front of him in an attempt to get a better viewing position. Hyunjin starts grumbling something about losing his pillow from his place on the floor but Jeongin only shushes him by placing his head back on his lap.

"When are you gonna finish my makeup?" Jisung whines, scissors clanking on the glass coffee table his arms are now resting on. It's covered with Jeongin's ever growing collection of nail polish (Felix loves the new hobby, and can't help but buy their youngest boyfriend a new shade every time he goes out - Woojin wouldn't be all that surprised if and when he comes home today with another one) and all the makeup he currently owns. He hasn't seen Jeongin open even half of the products here yet, but then again Jisung's look was far from finished. The variety of polishes was just to give Woojin all the options available.

Jeongin can't help but roll his eyes, though they know better than to believe he's actually annoyed, "Soon if you cut these right. The base coat is always the longest part." Jisung's frown doesn't fade although he does look pleased with the answer. Woojin doesn't miss a beat when he leans over to kiss the pucker away and Jeongin smacks his arm as a warning. "Careful! Your right hand isn't completely dry yet."

Woojin chuckles at the scolding but listens as he remains unmoving while Jeongin applies the strips to his left hand carefully, tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration all while Jisung hums along to the soft melody playing from behind them on Jeongin's phone. Woojin briefly thinks the boy in front of him must really like it, as he knows he's heard him singing it before as well but never came to learn the name of.

Jeongin pushes back the sleeves of his (read: maybe Seungmin's, Woojin isn't sure but it's too big to be his, and at some point everyone just started wearing each other's things as long as they fit) yellow hoodie before he starts slowly painting over the strips with the white color chosen, mindful of each stroke as to not make a mistake. He had said while trying to convince them to stay (_just a few minutes _was the agreement made, though over an hour later it was clear no one stuck true to that promise) that he was trying to get better at nail art, his own already coated in a shimmery pink color and decked out with small, silver gem stones - which he still loved despite being a week old project and couldn't bare to part with just yet. Something about makeup being harder to do other people was also mentioned; hence why he needed both of them to stay behind rather than just one. Woojin himself didn't possess enough knowledge of either art forms to really question it.

Jeongin completes the first hand successful, only getting a bit of polish Woojin's knuckle when he's not paying as close attention. He gasps and is quick to clean it off with a makeup wipe he has at the ready, all while the oldest watches him with nothing short of fondness in his gaze. It's clear Jeongin notices this with the way his head sinks, mop of curly brown hair sadly shielding Woojin from seeing the sharp eyes he never gets tired of staring at.

"Stop looking at me like that," he grumbles quietly, trying and very much failing to seem irritated. His red ears are a dead giveaway that he's rather anything but.

Woojin hums, "Like what?" If his hands weren't freshly painted he would have lifted one of them to prop up his chin, further teasing the younger with his faux oblivion. Instead he settles for tilting his head slightly to the side, and he can see Jeongin side eye the movement before shoving his face in his own hands.

"Like _that_," Jeongin repeats with more emphasis, as if that is an answer in of itself. He doesn't even look at Woojin as he says it, instead busing himself with the task of finding the shade that would work well with the pink color in Jisung's crease. He settles on red.

Jisung doesn't add his own comment, surprisingly, but the faint upturn of his lips is telling of the fact that he is observing their exchange. Although more preoccupied with staying completely still while Jeongin pats the maroon shade over his lid. Woojin briefly tries to think back to a time he's seen Jisung so appeased while simply doing nothing but draws up blank in the end.

"Like I'm _madly_ in love with you?" He quirks an eyebrow, and Jeongin's movements stutter. "But I am." He finishes with a small pout. It goes unnoticed as Jeongin only goes back to the eyeshadow, too flustered to do as little as glance at the older.

Woojin watches as the bright color from his ears begins making it's way down his neck, "Shut up.." Jeongin mutters half heartedly, no actual bite to his words. If anything, there's a smile in them. "You're so cheesy."

"You're gonna turn the boy into a tomato if you keep it up, Jin," a new voice chimes in, and Woojin turns his head to see Minho standing in the living room arch way, a half asleep Changbin hanging off his left arm.

He can see Jeongin fanning his face just out of his peripheral, but doesn't get the chance to comment on it before Hyunjin speaks up from his place under the table - Woojin had almost forgot he was there, "About time you two got up! It's nearing five."

Woojin hadn't even realized it was that late until glancing at his phone, which Jeongin again scolded him for since he had to use his hands to do so. Their other boyfriends would be home soon, and probably with dinner, so Woojin thinks his other plans will have to wait until tomorrow.

Minho falls on the couch into a position that looks anything but comfortable, especially with the way Changbin drops just as heavily on top of him, "I've been up for a while now. This kid is the one that didn't want to leave the bed." It's clear Minho finds the position just as painful as it appears, taking a moment to readjust them so most of the younger's weight is one the couch and not actually crushing him. "_It's too cold_, _just a few more minutes, Min, please_." He mimics in an overly cute voice that's supposed to be Changbin's, who simply whines in the back of his throat in protest to the poor imitation - clearly far from impressed but too tired to properly defend himself.

Hyunjin gets up from his place on the floor seconds after, stretching before jumping into the very limited space between the two. Both the boys now below the giant groan, although Changbin is quick to curl into his greatly appreciated new warmth.

They're cute, Woojin will give them that. He's just glad midterms are over and Changbin is finally sleeping better again. Him and Chan had it the worst when it came to exam seasons, from worrying themselves half to death over the thoughts of failing to spending all their waking hours - which weren't many, as they prioritized passing over healthy dozes of sleep - cramming like it's their only life line.

Chan should be home resting as well, but was very persistent about being the one to take Felix shopping, as it's something they've been meaning to do together for a while now. However Woojin knew tomorrow would be a day in his favor, since Jeongin briefly mentioned wanting to try hair styling as well. Hyunjin's ever growing mullet and Chan's constantly bleached hair would make the perfect culprits for that.

When Woojin turns back, Jisung's eye makeup appears to be near complete. Jeongin has a false lash between a pair of tweezers, fanning them back and forth for again, reasons the older has no knowledge of. Although he does find himself intrigued with the Jeongin applies them somehow without gluing Jisung's eye shut, as he himself certainly would have. Jeongin also picks up a marker looking thing before quickly deciding against it, ('_Nah, I don't trust myself enough with eyeliner yet,_' he had said before putting it's cap back on).

He then goes as far to add heart shaped gems under Jisung's eyes, in his words, '_Because I can_'. Pulling it all together in the end with tinted lip gloss that has everyone in the room, even the half dead Changbin, requesting a kiss from the boy. Flattered by how alert he suddenly became, Jisung gives him his smooch first, Hyunjin's distant complaint of that being _'Not fair!' _falls on deaf ears.

Minho takes his opportunity to initiate more than a kiss, bringing the younger to sit on his lap and half of Changbin before Jeongin stops them by throwing a contour brush their way, "Watch it! That took over an hour... You'll mess up all my hard work!"

The two oldest laugh softly at that, Minho giving Jisung one last longing peck before letting him go. The latter is happy to sit himself next to Jeongin, grasping the younger's chin softly to keep their eyes locked; Jisung obviously well knowing of how easily rattled Jeongin can be, "You did good, baby. It looks so pretty." He gives Jeongin no time to respond before bringing their lips together, letting his hold on Jeongin's chin move to instead cup his jaw possibly with even more ease.

Jeongin responds almost immediately, melting into the older's touch, and naturally moving to follow it when Jisung starts to pull away. He giggles at that while Jeongin keeps his eyes downcast - bashful, in true Jeongin fashion, although Woojin can clearly see the indents forming on either side of his cheeks.

"Don't forget about me," Woojin interrupts with an exaggerated frown, aimed at no one in particular but the two boys in front of him take it as their cue. Jeongin picks up a clear bottle of nail polish to shake up while Jisung gives the last awaiting boyfriend an extended kiss - only breaking apart when their lungs are practically begging for air.

Woojin watches as the smaller glances back to see Hyunjin with his face in Changbin's neck, luckily not having witnessed that. Jisung would probably have been guilted into the cuddle pile if so, as Hyunjin's own kiss didn't last as long.

Jeongin has just finished applying Woojin's top coat when the front door opens, followed by the loud and unmistakable voice of Felix calling out, "Honey, we're home!"

Minho slips out from under Changbin (who grumbles at the the loss of warmth from his right side) to help them with their bags - or more so help Chan, who's carrying all the bags.

Knowing them Felix probably insisted on carrying at least one but Chan, being ever the gentleman, wouldn't let him. The older could be really stubborn when he wanted to.

It seems like Jisung is planning to help as well when he takes a bag from Seungmin, though it turns out to be only that single bag. Woojin soon understands once the former pulls out a familiar blue package, climbing up on the kitchen island to eagerly tear open the wrapper holding his favorite cookies.

"Thanks for the help," Seungmin scoffs, shoving Jisung with his elbow as a silent order to give him more room in the counter for the rest of his bags. He quickly does a double take at the other's appearance. "Did Innie do your makeup?" At Jisung's nod Seungmin gasps, scandalized, before stomping over to the unsuspecting boy only trying to tidy his now messy work space. "You said you'd do my makeup first!"

Jeongin sighs as Seungmin latches himself onto his back, evidently the position he always managed to gravitate towards when it came to him, "You left before I got up, therefore, not my fault." Woojin laughs when Seungmin let's out another loud noise of protest, the youngest grimacing at the sheer volume and trying to rid of the death grip around his middle.

Felix shakes his head at the two before pulling, lo and behold, two more bottles of nail polishes from one of the smaller bags he had. This time, the bottles contenting a glittery yellow and metallic purple color.

"Jisung sat still long enough for Innie to do all this?" Felix counters, earning a punch in shoulder from the mentioned boy. To entertain him, Felix feigns being pained with a delayed wince.

Woojin pretends to see nothing, only nodding in response to Felix's question, "You should of seen it. I don't think I've ever seen Jisung so.. tranquil." Chan himself even looks skeptical as he goes to finish putting away the bag of groceries Seungmin left on the counter. Their Jisung, willing sitting still for more than an extensive period of time, without complaints? As if sensing his inner monologue Woojin adds, "He did whine about the first twenty minutes being boring, but was fine after that."

"It was like, oddly relaxing," Jisung had explained before popping two more cookies in his mouth. "Just letting someone paint your face." He goes to grab two more as he's chewing, only for the packet to be snatched right from his view point. He glares up at the culprit - looking far from intimidating with heart stickers under his eyes if you ask Chan, but the intent is there. "Hey, I was eating those!"

Chan doesn't even spare a glance back as he moves towards their pantry, "And now you're not." He says, as if they're just simply stating facts. Felix snickers at that. "You'd eat all of these before dinner and make yourself sick, so no." As an after thought he adds, "And don't talk with your mouth full."

If Chan hears Jisung mutter something along the lines of '_Okay, mom_' he doesn't call him out on it.

Woojin doesn't either, instead interlacing his fingers with an awaiting Minho before they head back to the living room where Jeongin is now painting Seungmin's nails, the latter looking much more pleased with their new arrangement than he was a few minutes ago. Felix is sat behind Jeongin, arms around his waist as he practically breaths down the poor boy's neck to study his careful motions with clear interest.

It was without a doubt Felix who had been the most willing and attentive when it came to the things Jeongin enjoyed (not that the rest of them weren't now, at least, but some took a little more time than other's to understand), jumping at the chance to soothe his worries in anyway he can. The youngest was a blubbering mess the first time he painted his own nails just to test their reactions, and thankfully Felix was there to compliment him silly as well as make sure he knew there was nothing weird about it.

His small but constant reassurances worked wonders, and Jeongin has since been a lot more open about his feelings and curiosity alike.

Minho tugs on Woojin's arm as a silent command for him to sit, the both of them barley squeezing into the only opened chair left. Minho makes up for lack of space by throwing his legs over Woojin's own, nearly sitting on his lap in the end which they equally deem a comfortable enough arrangement. Jisung soon joins the three on the floor, pout long since faded and lips maybe a bit redder than Woojin remembers Jeongin's lip tint causing. It makes more sense once Chan follows behind soon after, water bottle in hand and a slight sheen messily seared on his own mouth. He and Minho share the realization with soft laughter.

Woojin missed having days like this. There's particularly special about them, but it's been a long time since they've been able to be all together and live in the moment rather than stress about what tomorrow may hold. It's refreshing, to say the least.

Woojin feels nothing short of content - feels so at _home _with the eight boys he loves more than anything else in the world, and there's truly no place he'd rather be.


End file.
